rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 93
Korrinoth 10, the party leaves Wolis via rented carriage to retrieve Concludion from Eddelton. It occurred between sessions 41 and 42. It happens concurrently with OOS 94. It is immediately followed by OOS 95. Transcript The Squire: A hand alights on the halberd. “How are you feeling, Ephy?” Ephemera: "This is... decidedly not what I expected to happen." "...............I don't know what I expected, of course, but..." The Squire: “Did it go better or worse, you think?” Ephemera: "I've never been able to tell if a conversation with Renn went well or not until like a week later." The Squire: The squire chuckles ruefully. Ephemera: "My experience has been that she'll act one way during the conversation, but it turns out that she will have felt the exact opposite in truth." "So who knows? Maybe one of them will throw the other off the roof. Maybe they'll come down fast friends." She sighs. Teer: "Indeed." Teer sighs also. "I want to nap. One of you will have to beat me unconscious." Ephemera: "Scabacca and I are on it." Teer: "Thank you." The Squire: The squire prods Teer with his spear. “It’s hard to get up the momentum in such an enclosed space, but eldritch blast seems like overkill...” Teer: "No, do it, it'll be ironic since most of my life force is Akaros." The Squire: hit? Teer: Yeah The Squire: The Squire has some trouble aiming in close quarters, but after a false start, manages to nail Teer in the chest with 5 points of force damage. Also, eldritch crackling and golden light pours from the carriage cabin. It’s probably around this time that Lei shouts down, so Squire hollers back up to let her know they’re fine. He’s going to keep firing barrages of magic at Teer, pausing between them to check if he’s still sensate. Ephemera: "Hey, Akaros, question," Ephemera says amid the chaos. Teer: Teer considers stopping Squire, but then decides that this is probably a valid experiment. "I'm fine Squire, just remember if I fail two death saves to feed me a potion." The Squire: “Will do, whatever that means.” Akaros: "What's up?" Akaros asks, his hissing voice chortling in amusement as Teer is willingly blasted into oblivion. "I could just stop animating you, if that's what you want." He says on the topic. Teer: "Last couple times you did that I was still conscious." Pause. "If you left entirely, truly left, would I go inactive? Sorry for interrupting Ephemera." Akaros” "I'm not sure I could just render you completely inert without killing you." Akaros says "But I could try." Ephemera: Ephemera sends a shrug emoji in the text chat. Teer: "I'll wait until after this conversation," says Teer, holding up a hand for Squire to stop blasting him unconscious. The Squire: Squire pauses, divine energy crackling around his hands. Ephemera: The vicious assault temporarily halted, Ephemera returns her focus to Akaros. "So what was up with that time you ate that sound monster? You did it then, then again in Donjon, but haven't since as far as I'm aware." Akaros: "Oh." Akaros says "We haven't fought anything similar, except maybe that Oblex. But they're... hmm... similar to how I am now? I can assimilate their remains to gain strength." Ephemera: "Ghosts." "Shells." Teer: "Is that why you're always talking about ghosts? You consume them for power??" Akaros: "I can, yes." Akaros says "Other... spectral entities." Ephemera: "We'll have to be sure to avoid more of those if we can, then." "...if any of the beasts we have to defeat to complete the halberd are of that nature and you consume them, I will hecking wreck you, dragon boy." Teer: "Please don't, that's my physical support dragon." Ephemera: "No offense, but I'd like my orbs." "................................someone remind me never to say it that way again." Teer: "Why not?" Teer asks innocently. The Squire: Squire whispers something to Teer. Teer: "What!?" The Squire: “Mhm.” Akaros: "Agreed. I don't want to think about what might happen if I ate Time. It didn't go well for the oblex." Ephemera: "Indeed not," Ephemera chuckles. "And that was before I had any of my memories." Akaros: "That wasn't something I'd considered before." Akaros says, a worried note in his voice. Ephemera: "I'd remembered a couple of things. Seen Meyrin and Yumia in Donjon. Remembered the Council chambers, though not for what they were." She chuckles again, realizing just how screwed Akaros would be. "I'd almost be interested in seeing what would happen in that case." Akaros: Teer shudders involuntarily. "No thank you." Teer "Do you think you'd be capable of eating Squire's glow worm, once we get it out of him?" Ephemera: Ephemera is just giggling now. Akaros: "...I may have been planning on doing that." Teer: Teer shakes his head slightly. Squire”: “Maybe you can eat Dort’s, too, if they’ve put it in a jar or something. Oh, I’ll put that in my letter.” Ephemera: "'Dear Jin-Ri, please put Dort's glow worm in a jar so our disembodied dragon god of destruction can have it for a snack. Hugs and kisses, Squire.'" "Sorry, that was a bit more rude than I intended." The Squire: “Right.” “Oh. Um— well, all is forgiven.” Akaros: "...I feel like I'm being made fun of." The Squire: “Well, in fairness, this is all sort of absurd.” Ephemera: Ephemera giggles some more. Teer: "I think the world sort of decided to make fun of you by putting you in the body of a lawfully inclined robot." The Squire: “Right.” Akaros: "Hm." Teer: "Or well, Belxari did anyway," Teer looks downward slightly. "Squire, you're free to continue blasting me at your leisure." The Squire: “Brace yourself.” So anyway, Squire starts blasting. Teer: Teer leans against the back wall of the carriage and let's the golden energy crash against his plating for a while. Teer: Teer feels it all be knocked out of him, and then immediately resurfaces to stability. "Oh for heaven's sake." The Squire: “Teer asked me to knock him unconscious!” Squire calls, by way of explanation when Lei calls down. Kiono: Kiono leans over the edge and looks in the window, desperately checking on her belongings. Teer: And accurately, Teer's head lulls downward and his mask slides foreward slightly as he loses control of his body. Lei: lei grabs her feet without asking “he did—you did—''what''?” she shouts down from the roof The Squire: Squire tried to hit nothing but Teer. He may have been successful. I guess I could roll a dice about it. “He wanted to take a nap so I blasted him unconscious!” Kiono: Kiono spots her belongings on the seat beside Squire, seemingly unharmed. She huffs in annoyance, but is at least pleased to see their antics didn't wreck her things. She hauls herself back up onto the rooftop, albeit with some difficulty. Lei: “is he okay?! why would he—what—“ The Squire: “He’s fine but he’s out cold!” “As requested!” Akaros: "This feels weird." Akaros says. Category:OOS